The Mark Of Millennia
by YuGiOhNerd5000
Summary: Yugi lost his soul to the seal. But he's not in Dartz prison. Where is he? How will he get back to Yami? And what is the Mark Of Millennia? Suck at summarys. Plz try it out! YxYY SxJ ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Shen(Me: Nerd): "Hi everybody! This is my first FanFic, so go easy on me!"

Andreina(My Yami): "Yeah, or else I'll send you to the shadow realm." :D

Shen: "Hey! Don't threaten the readers/reviewers!" ):

Andreina: "Whatever." T_T

Shen: "Anyways, let's start the Fic!" \(o3o)/

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOhNerd5000 does _not_ own YuGiOh. All rights go to their rightful owners. _But_, she does own The Mark Of Millennia.

Summary: Yugi lost his soul to The Seal Of Orichalcos. But he's not in Dartz prison. Where is he? How will he get back to Yami, his secret love? And what is The Mark Of Millennia?

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

(A/N: Me being obnoxious and interrupting)

_Flashback_

~Chapter 1~

Yugi groaned as he opened his eyes. He waited a second for his eyes to adjust. When he found that his eyes were going to take a while to unblur, he closed them again. _'What happened?'_ He thought to himself. Then the memories came flooding back.

FLASHBACK

_Yugi watched in horror as Yami's lifepoints dropped down to zero. _'No! Now his soul will be taken! I can't let this happen! I must do something!' _He thought franticly._

_He looked around for something to use, then his eyes landed on the Millennium Puzzle. _'This just might work.'

_Then Yugi closed his eyes and focused on the power of the Millennium Puzzle, then it started to glow a brilliant golden color. When he felt enough power flowing through him, his eyes snapped open. Then he lifted up the puzzle high in the air and shouted, "With the power of the Millennium Puzzle, I break open the Seal Of Orichalcos!" He then slammed the puzzle onto the seal that was in front of him and then it started chipping away until a flash of gold and green light came. Yugi shielded his eyes from the harsh light until he only saw a light green from under his arm._

_He uncovered his eyes and looked around. Then when he saw Yami just standing there with his back to him, he ran towards him and pushed him forward._

_Yami was so surprised by that action, it took him a minute to recover. When he did, he turned around and gasped, standing right were he was a second ago was his aibou!_

"_Yugi, what are you doing here?" Yami asked him._

_Yugi looked up at him with teary eyes. "It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the seal take me instead." Yugi said. Just as he said that, he started to disappear with the light._

_Yami's eyes widened, "No! Yugi!" He shouted. But then, Yugi was already gone._

END FLASHBACK

Yugi wasn't so sure what happened after that, but he remembered a strange red color clash with the green. Then, he woke up here. Wait, where was he? Right off the bat he noticed that he was in a small room that only had enough room for a bed –which he was laying on- and very few people. The room was a beige color with hardwood flooring. The bed was about the size to only fit one person with a baby blue blanket.

"Well, I see your finally awake." A gruff, female voice said.

Yugi stiffed.

"Nice going Andreina, you scared him." A second female voice said, but it was softer. Yugi recognized the voice. _'Where have I heard that voice? It sounds familiar.' _He thought.

"Yeah, yeah." The voice, Andreina, said, grumbling.

"W-who's there?" Yugi asked, scared out of his mind.

"Oh dear, forgive us, but. . . _someone _here just couldn't be polite and knock before entering a room." The softer voice said.

"Hey! I didn't knock because I thought he was still asleep!" Andreina replied back, sounding frustrated.

From what he heard, it sounded like the two started arguing. "Um, c-could you s-show me who you g-guys are?" Yugi asked nervously.

The voices stopped bickering. "Oh, right. Sorry." The soft voice said.

He heard footsteps coming his way from the shadows. The first figure to appear was what Yugi could of guessed by her appearance, was Andreina. She had perfectly (A/N: By perfect, I mean, ABSOULTY FLAWLESS!) tanned skin and two golden bracelets on her left wrist. She had Raven hair that was lined with teal. Her bangs were like Yugi's but without the small on in the middle, and they were a silver color. She wore a tank top that was a red/orange color. It kinda looked like there was sand falling from it. Wait a minute, that was actual sand falling from her tank top! But before it could hit the ground, it dissolved into thin air. Her shorts were a dark turquoise color that went down to her mid thigh. She wore black combat boots that looked so old, they might fall into pieces at any minute. Her eyes were a mix between gold, blue, and a hint of crimson. She had sharp features and she seemed to be as tall as Yami, maybe a little bit taller. Yugi notice that she looked a lot like Yami.

The next figure that appeared shocked Yugi. She almost looked exactly like Andreina, but she had her hair in a braid as Andreina had it free and down to her waist. She also had bangs like Yugi and had the small one in the middle. They were also a silver color. Her outfit was simply a pair of jean shorts that were folded at the bottom. She wore a shirt that was obviously too big for her because it almost touched the bottom of her shorts (A/N: I love wearing shirts like that.). She wore Egyptian sandals that were a light tan color. She, like Yugi, had big eyes (A/N: Not as big as Yugi's mind you.) that were amethyst, but, had some gold in them. She also had childish features, but were a bit sharper. She looked to be about Yugi's height, maybe a few inches taller of something.

Yugi then realized why he recognized that voice. "S-Shen? Is that you?" He asked.

The girl, Shen, smiled. "It's good to see you too brother." She said.

~End Chapter 1~

Shen: "So, whatcha think?"

Andreina: "It's good enough."

Shen: "Shut up!"

Yami: "You guys are such dorks."

Shen+Andreina: _(Glares) _"What did you say?"

Yami: _(Sweatdrops) _"N-nothing."

Yugi: "RxR!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so soso sorry that I haven't updated in, FOREVER! But, I was really busy. First, I went on vacation to Moab, Utah (SUPER FUN!), then I had MSPs (tests T^T), and I'm also in school Track/Field (Practice is everyday! 2:30-5:30!) That's why I haven't updated. Sorry minna-san ^^;This chapter has more info on Andreina and Shen. Some minor parts for The Mark Of Millennia.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Greatly appreciated! ;D

Also, Shen in this story is _not _me. She just has the same name as me. Okay? Just to point out, Shen means 'eternal; eternity' in Egyptian. :3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own YuGiOh and I never will! I only own Shen, Andreina, and The Mark Of Millennia. Also some other OCs.

I refer The Mark Of Millennia as Millennia, and The Seal Of Orichalcos as Orichalcos.

Here's chapter 2! Enjoy! -^^-

** The Mark Of Millennia  
**

** Chapter 2 **

"So, what do you want to know about Millennia, Yugi?" Shen asked Yugi.

Yugi thought for a moment then said, "Were was Millennia created?"

"Well, it was originally created by the Romans, demo(1), the Egyptians changed it into something more powerful and dangerous." Shen explained.

"Sometimes I think that everything that Egyptians change or whatever suddenly becomes dangerous." Andreina mumbled. (A/N: I think that too. B3)

"Wait, how was Millennia created in 3090 BC when ancient Egypt civilization came to in 3150 BC? That's 60 years later!" Yugi exclaimed.

Shen looked down and starched her head with her index finger. "Well,. . . it's like. . . it goes like. . . Aw shut up! Must you make everything difficult!" Shen yelled.

Yugi just smirked. "Yes. Yes I do." He said.

While Shen was fuming and thinking of how she could murder her brother, Andreina stood up from where she was sitting and walked up to Yugi. "That's the thing, we know when Millennia was created, demo not how exactly." She said.

"That doesn't make any sense." Yugi said dully.

"Life doesn't make sense!" Shen retorted. Yugi and Andreina stared at her. "What the hell are you guys looking at?" She hissed.

Andreina just shook her head and muttered, 'freak' under breath.

"I've got another question guys." Yugi said.

Both girls turned to him. "What is it?" They asked in unison.

"Uh," Yugi started a bit freaked out. "Well, are you two Yami and Hikari? Cause you sure seem like it." He asked.

Shen and Andreina tensed a bit. "Uh, h-how could y-you tell?" Shen stuttered.

Yugi raised an eyebrow, "Well, you show signs of being them, and you both have the same pendent dangling around your neck." Yugi said, pointing at the heart shaped necklaces around their necks.

The girls looked down to examine what he was pointing at. Both sighed knowing they had been caught. "Hai(2), we are Hikari and Yami. I'm the Yami." Andreina said.

"And I'm the Hikari." Shen said. The she cradled the heart pendent in her hands and said, "This is the little thing that helped me meet Andreina." She said.

Yugi looked at her questionly, "What do you mean by that Shen?" He asked.

Shen and Andreina looked at each other, like they were having a silent conversation. After a few minutes, they both nodded and turn to Yugi. "I think it's time you learn of what happened to me after we were separated." Shen said.

When Yugi and Shen were at least five years old, they lived together with their parents in Matareya, Egypt. Then, when their parents were coming home from a dig (There're Archeologists) in Greece, their plane's engine burst into flames and sent the entire plane in flames and smoke. No one survived, all were instantly killed. How did everyone find out about this? Well, as the plane went up in flames, it crash landed in the sea shores of northern eastern Egypt. When Shen and Yugi found out, they were crushed. Then they were sent to live with their grandfather, Solomon Mutou, in Domino, Japan. They lived there for 4 years until some Egyptian family members claimed that they deserved to have custody of Yugi and Shen.

Of course, this argument led them to go to court. Eventually, The Egyptian side of the family gained custody of Shen, while Solomon got Yugi. Yugi and Shen _did not _want to separate, they felt like they would be happier if they stuck together. But, the Egyptian side wouldn't have any of this and packed up Shen's things for her and when they were done, dragged Shen into the car and drove off, leaving a crying 9-year-old Yugi on the side walk.

"Okay, go on Shen." Yugi said, his voice a bit shaky from remembering what happened.

Shen nodded. "Well, after they took me away, we went back to Egypt, but in Giza. Went we got to the house, I was still crying, but not as much as I was on the plane. I guess they were really annoyed by my crying because Uncle Stu struck me. Hard." Shen took a deep, shaky breath, then continued, "He didn't even seem to care about how much I was in pain, he just yelled at me and said that I was a crybaby only depended on other people. Then he harshly grasped my arm and dragged me into the house. Yeah, it hurt like hell, demo, after what he just said, I didn't cry out. When we got to my room, or as I call it, the Slave Chambers."

"Why Slave Chambers?" Yugi asked.

"Well, it turns out that this part of the Egyptian family liked to gain custody of their young relatives and keep them in this house and use them as slaves." Shen said anger clear in her voice.

"Why would they do that?" Yugi asked.

Shen shrugged. "Guess it made them feel like they were royalty." She said.

"Why would those basturds want to feel like royalty? There're insane!" Andreina exclaimed.

Yugi tilted his head to the side in thought. (A/N: KAWAII!) "Wait a minute, wasn't the Mutou family royal at some point in the past?" Yugi asked.

Shen also thought about and then said, "Yeah, they were. I guess that they wanted to know what it felt like to have slaves like royals did. Assholes." Shen said.

"Shen." Yugi said.

Shen looked at her brother. "Hai, Yugi?" She asked.

"Um, d-did they e-ever r-rape you?" He asked, stuttering.

Shen chuckled. "No, Yugi. They never raped me." Shen paused a moment then said, "If they tried, I would beat the crap outta them." She said.

Andreina smirked. "You don't try to beat crap outta me when we do it." She said.

Shen went flashing red. "A-ADREINA! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" She shouted.

Yugi stared at them, and then the pieces clicked together. Yugi blushed a light red. "Shen, Andreina. Are you two together?" He asked.

Shen's blush deepened and she looked away. Noticing this, Andreina's eyes softened and turned to Yugi and said. "Hai, we are." She narrowed her eyes slightly. "You have a problem with that?" She hissed.

Shen smacked her on the arm. "Andreina! You don't need to be so mean." She looked at Yugi. "You don't have a problem with this do you?" She asked uncertain.

Surprising both of them, Yugi started giggling that soon turned into full blown laughter. When his laughter subsided, Yugi smiled at them. "I don't have any problem with this. Even if I didn't like homosexuals, I would still love you Shen. No matter what." Yugi said with caring eyes.

Shen's eyes started tearing up and she ran to her brother and grapped him in a fierce hug. "Oh Yugi, I'm so glad you think so!" She exclaimed, nuzzling his face.

Yugi chuckled then his face grew serious again. "Shen, you still need to finish telling me about what happened after _they_ took you away." He said looking into her eyes.

"Hai, let's." She said. Then she walked over to Andreina and sat in her lap. She blushed then asked, "You really don't mind this Yugi? I mean-" She started.

"Shen, stop. I'm 100% sure that I am fine with this." He said.

Shen smiled. "Okay. I believe you." She leaned into the soft stroking of her hair that Andreina was doing. "Where was I? Oh yes, when I had been there for 6 years, I walked in on a conversation between Uncle Stu and some mysterious man. They didn't notice me, because usually us slaves had to show in some way that we were there. Luckily before I could announce I was there, I saw a strange man hand Uncle Stu some strange box."

FLASHBACK

~Shen POV~

"_Is that what I think it is?" I heard Uncle Stu ask._

"_Yes, it is." The strange man said. I saw Uncle Stu reach out for the box, but the man closed the lid with a loud 'snap'. "OW!" Uncle Stu exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?" He growled. I had to hold back laughter as I watched Uncle Stu rubbed his fingers and glared at the man like a 5-year-old. _

"_Ah, ah, ah. First, the money." The man said, wangling his index finger in Uncle Stu's face. Then he held out his hand._

_Uncle Stu growled. "Fine." He mumbled. I watched as Uncle Stu rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out 7000 pounds (3). I silently gasped, whatever was in that box must've been really valuable. Uncle Stu rarely gives away pounds for anything. _

_Then Uncle Stu handed over the pounds. The man greedily grabbed the money. Then the man handed over the box. Since the box was in the shadows, I didn't really get a good look at it. But when it was placed in Uncle Stu's hands, I could a really good look at it. It was a golden color, on it was craved ancient hieroglyphics. Since I didn't know how to read hieroglyphics, I didn't know what it said. The eye of Horus was in the middle of it, when I looked right at it, I heard a voice,_**'I'll protect you, Yb **_(4)_**.'**_ I gasped, and lost my grip on the plate I was holding. When I realized my mistake, I was too late, The plate had already crashed to the floor, spilling the contents of the wine._

_Uncle Stu whirled around and glared harshly at me. "What are you doing here, slave?" He asked with venom in his voice._

"_I-I-I." I stuttered._

_Uncle Stu's glare turned even harsher. "I suggest you get out of-" Before he could finish, the strange man interrupted._

"_Wait, Stu. I think she's seen too much. She cannot go free." The man said._

_Uncle Stu looked at him then at me. Then at the man again. "You're right, she must not be able to tell anyone. Would you mind so dearly of killing her?" He asked the man._

_The man grinned evilly, "With absolute pleasure." He said. Then he pulled out a dagger and charged at me. _

_I closed my eyes and waited for the searing pain, but it never came. Confused, I opened one eye. Then they both flew open all the way, standing in front of me was a girl not much older than me, dressed in ancient Egyptian clothes that were a light purple color and dark crimson, and she seemed to have the same hair as me. She was holding the arms of the strange man in the air. It looked like the man was struggling because his arms were shaking._

_Then the girl pushed him back onto Uncle Stu, both went tumbling to the floor. Then the girl turned to me, her sparkling crimson, gold, and blue eyes looking at me determination in them. She smiled at me and said, "I told you I would protect you Yb." My eyes widened when she said that. "A-are you t-the o-one who s-spoke to m-me?" I asked, a little bit scared._

_She must've sense that I was frightened because her eyes softened and she kneeled in front of me. "There is no need to be afraid Yb. Remember, I will protect you, always. Yes, I am the one you heard" She said sincerely. _

"_But, w-why me?" I asked._

"_Because, you are the one who shall wheal the second part of the Millennium Heart. You are my Hikari." She said._

"_What's a Hikari?" I replied._

_She opened her mouth to speak, went we heard a low groan. We both looked over to where Uncle Stu was pushing the strange man off him. When he got up, he glared in my direction. His eyes widened when he saw the girl kneeling in front of me. "Y-you. . . you're the sprit of the Millennium Heart aren't you?" He asked her._

_The girl stood up. "Yes, I am, and you are not going to have the powers of the Heart." Then she turned to me. "She will." She said._

_Both mine and Uncle Stu's eyes widened. "WHAT?" Uncle Stu screamed, enraged. "HOW CAN SHE," He pointed to me, "A PATHETIC 14-YEAR-OLD GIRL POSSIABLY BE THE ONE TO HOLD THE MILLENNIUM HEART'S POWERS? SHE IS NOTHING MORE THAN A WORTHLESS SLAVE! NO ONE CARES FOR HER AND NO ONE EVER WILL! MORE OR SO, I DESEVERE THOSE POWERS!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_Those words stung, I could feel tears brimming my eyes. As if the girl could sense that I was hurt, she turned to me. She knelt down and grabbed me in a tight, yet gentle hug. "Shh, Yb. Those words aren't true. You will always be worth it, no matter what. Don't listen to him." She whispered while rubbing small circles on my back._

_I guess I believed her because my sobs slowly subsided. In the back of my mind I could feel warm and comfort seeping in from something, or someone. "T-thank you. Wait, I don't know your name." I say, blushing slightly._

_The girl loosened the hug a bit so that she could look at me. She had a small smile on her face. "My name is Andreina. You?" She asked._

"_S-Shen." I reply._

"_Ah, 'Eternal', such a fitting name for you." She says with a smirk, making me blush more._

_A loud snort brought our attention back to Uncle Stu. He still had that fierce glare, causing some of my fear to come back. This caused Andreina to tighten her grip on me. "You'll regret the mistake you've made of not having me the owner of the Millennium Heart." Uncle Stu sneered. _

"_Tch, like I would _ever_ want to have an old man has my Hikari. Disgusting." Andreina replied back. I snickered._

_Uncle Stu's face turned red with anger. "How dare you talk to me like that! Drake! Take care of these idiots." He said to the strange man, Drake. _

_Drake smirked and pulled out a sword. "This is gonna be fun." He hissed, then charged at us. But, before he could reach us, a bright amethyst color erupted from Andreina. "I do _not_ like to be called an idiot, Stu." She hissed, anger filling her voice._

_A flash of fear went passed Uncle Stu's face, but it quickly disappeared. "What are you gonna do about? Play a Shadow Game?" He asked, teasing her._

_Andreina's eyes narrowed more than they already were. "No. I'd rather do this." She said. Then she raised her hand and it started glowing amethyst. Then she shouted, "_Maw(5)!_" and amethyst hieroglyphics glowed in front of her._

_A moment after, a huge wave of water came bursting through the wall on the left side of Uncle Stu and Drake. "AHHH!" Uncle Stu and Drake screamed as they were taken away by the rushing water._

_I stared wide-eyed as the water rushed away. I turned to Andreina. "How did you do that?" I asked._

_Andreina merely shrugged. "I don't really know. I mainly happens when I get really pissed off." She said, grinning like a goof. _

"_Oh, okay then." I said._

~End Shen POV~

END FLASHBACK

"And that's pretty much what happened." Shen said.

"I have to be honest. It felt pretty good to see those punks screaming like little girls." Andreina said, smirking.

"I have to agree with you on that Andreina." Yugi said. "Wait, what happened to the other 'slaves'? He asked.

Shen's face went blank for a second before, "Well, I honestly don't know what happened to them after we freed them." Shen said.

"Frankly, I don't care." Andreina said.

"Hey, even though they were kind of mean to me, their still my cousins." Shen said.

Yugi sighed.

Shen and Andreina looked over at him with confusion. "What's wrong Yugi?" Shen asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong." Yugi said with a fake smile.

Shen glared at him. "Yugi, I know you're lying. Spill it. Right now!" Shen demanded.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Yugi sighed. "I guess from seeing you two together, I remembered how Yami doesn't know where I am, and that I'm alright." Yugi said sadly.

"That's right, you've been separated from Yami and he doesn't know you're fine." Andreina said.

"Hmm, how about we get outta this place and go find Yami and the others." Shen said, standing up.

"Yeah, let's go!" Yugi said, also standing up.

"Guys, wait." Andreina said.

Yugi and Shen turned to her. "What?" Shen asked.

"As much as I would like to leave right now and find my brother, we need stuff to protect us from attacks from the Orichalcos." Andreina said.

"Oh! Right! How could I be so stupid? Bakabakabaka(6)!" Shen said while lightly hitting herself on the head.

"Okay, demo, what supplies are we going to need?" Yugi asked.

"Shen, have you finished on what you were working on?" Andreina asked.

"Actually, I'm almost done. I'll go put the finishing touches on it now." Shen said. Then left the room.

Andreina was just about to leave and go follow her, when she felt a hand on her wrist. Andreina turned, confused, and looked at Yugi. "Something wrong Yugi?"

"Yeah, how come you referred to Yami as your brother?" Yugi asked.

Andreina stood there with wide eyes. "W-what?" She said, nervous.

Yugi's eyes slightly narrowed. "I said, how come you called Yami your brother?" He said, annoyed.

Gulping slightly, Andreina cast her eyes in a different direction. "Well, you know that Yami doesn't have his memories?" She asked him.

"Yes." Yugi said slightly confused.

"Well, I was actually apart of his past life. In fact, I was ,is, his sister." Andreina said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "You mean, you were alive in Yami's past life?" He asked.

Andreina nodded.

"Oh, that's great! We've discovered more pieces from Yami's past!" Yugi exclaimed. "Wait, if you were in his past, how come you were sealed in the Millennium Heart?" He asked.

Andreina winced. "Listen, Yugi, I'd rather not talk about that just yet, okay?" She said.

"It's alright, I understand." Yugi said.

Just then Shen walked in. "Alright! It's finished!" She exclaimed.

Andreina breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, let us see it." She said.

"Okay!" Shen beamed. Then she pulled out a Duel Monsters card. The card looked like the Orichalcos, but it was a bright red color. Plus, instead of those strange shapes lining the circle, it looked like it was basket weaved. Inside the circle was one line going straight down to the bottom, the other was from left to right. In the middle was a heart. But, the left half was normal looking while the right looked like it was abused with all the cuts, claw marks, and faded spots.

"These look pretty cool demo, why do we need this? What's with the heart?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, this is The Mark Of Millennia. We need this card because," Shen paused. "it can break the seal." She said.

Yugi's eyes widened. "Are you serious? If a person plays the Orichalcos, we can use this to break the seal?" Yugi asked.

Shen nodded.

That's awesome!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I know right?" Shen beamed.

"Okay, now that that is settled, how are all three of us going to use one card?" Andreina asked Shen.

Shen smirked. "Underestimate my power, you do. (A/N: HA! Didn't expect her to talk like Yoda did ya?) You see, I was prepared." She said. Then she pulled out two more of the same card and handed them to Yugi and Andreina. "Now we won't have to worry, okay?" She said.

"Mm!" Yugi and Andreina said, nodding their heads.

"Alright, let's go find the Pharaoh!" Shen declared.

Then Shen, Yugi, and Andreina left the small house to go back to Yami and the others.

So, like it? Hate it? I know that this chapter was _super_ long, but, I felt like I needed to explain more about Shen and Andreina. Hm, didn't expect Yami to be Andreina's brother did cha? :3 I like showing surprises at every corner, it's fun. Wow! 11 pages! That's a lot.

Oh, and if you have _any_ ideas of how Yami and Yugi should meet again, _PLEASE _tell me it! I have major writer's block on that part!

(1)but

(2) Yes

(3) Egyptian money

(4) Heart

(5) Water

(6) Idiotx3

Next: Yami and the others reflect on 'losing' Yugi to the Orichalcos.

Review plz!


End file.
